thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Built for Two
Built For Two is a blog co-written by DJay32 and his father. The blog is renowned for its plot, prose, and protagonist. It is about an English mathematics professor who longs to experience "the perfect paradox" and his encounters on the way to meet an author who claims to know how to accomplish this task. It has concluded and be found here. Plot Synopsis The protagonist, an unnamed maths professor, spends a few posts explaining his simple and quiet life in Sussex. He contemplates on the peculiarities of the paradox, and he brings up some motifs to be expanded upon throughout the blog. The protagonist's class of students comes up in his posts frequently. Some students hint at involvement with the Fears, others simply exhibit strange behaviour. At one point, the protagonist witnesses one student disappear completely, and he discovers two books about paradoxes by author Julian Dipere. The protagonist grows fascinated with this author and begins looking into him. He meets a woman named Srotvi who was once a student of Dipere's. Srotvi recalls some of Dipere's teachings, including a notable one regarding pieces on a game board of Chinese Backgammon. Eventually, Srotvi exhibits Doll-like behavior and scares the protagonist off, who is then forced into The Empty City by The Archangel. In The Empty City, simply referred to as "over there," the protagonist meets Julian Dipere and the two spend some time discussing philosophies and the mysterious creatures Dipere refers to as "Hands." The two characters meet The Camper Who Gave, a strange mutation that gives them much knowledge at a price. The characters then part ways, wandering down endless halls of doors. The narrator contemplates on his life and the strangeness of over there, and he realizes that both have always been parallel. He has lived his entire life while in The Empty City, and his time there has simply consisted of himself reliving his life. At the end of his life, he meets either The Blind Man or The Archangel, the former taking his memory and sending him back to the events of the beginning of the blog, the latter taking his life and leaving him dead but still wandering over there. Analysis Built For Two is filled with many mysteries, and the answers aren't clear. DJay has given explanations to elements, and they have been gathered here. The protagonist exists on two places at once. He exists in England, and he exists over there. Over there, he is accompanied by Julian Dipere, and in England, he is accompanied by the Nightlander form of Dipere (represented by a feeling of never being alone). At the same time, the protagonist is Julian Dipere in the past and that Julian Dipere is the protagonist in the future. Just as the story has two realities at once, the explanation has two realities. According to the protagonist-is-Dipere reality, the protagonist went through the blog as it was presented, and in the end, he found himself in England again. Using his newfound knowledge of the Hands and the philosophy of the perfect paradox, he started teaching people new ideas. In the end, he knows he must return to the over there to teach his younger self the philosophies, so he leaves once more. According to the protagonist-and-Dipere-are-merely-parallels reality, Julian Dipere was someone who shared the protagonist's adventure and took a different route. More information will be given later. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:2011 Blogs